


Mine

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Other, Quickie, Smut, hot kitchen, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is a cop in Tokyo, living with his girl as Rin comes to town (writing summaries for smut stories is more difficult than writing the stories themselves; they have no plot XD )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

_Italics_ is narration, normal text is yours/fem reader’s POV and **bold** is Sousuke.

 

**Mine**

_The gravel murmured in protest under heavy soles of Sousuke’s low boots as he crossed the short distance between the parking lot and the building; he had put on weight and his shoulders broadened since high-school days though the bulk he now sported had been honed in gym and not in the pool. Nevertheless, he carried himself with a measured ease and grace of an athlete, someone who knew his body well. Returning to Tokyo after school and joining the police force seemed like a natural thing to do as competitive swimming became but a page in his history. He was not a beat cop anymore, but he still felt most comfortable in the standard uniform, so the promotion did not interfere with his habit of wearing it. Besides, she thought he wore it well and that was a good enough reason for him._

_His long strides brought him swiftly up the stairs and down the corridor, towards the door which had two handwritten family names on it. He paused for a moment, cracking his neck and loosening tight shoulder muscles after a long day at work, his eyes resting on the uneven characters. They have been living together for half a year and going out for… who was he kidding, since they shared the same address they were hardly going out at all; with their jobs and his shifts, they have spent every moment together indoors, preferably in bed._

_Rin was in town so yesterday Sousuke introduced them over a cup of coffee. Rin had genuinely liked her - Sousuke could tell he was not just being polite - and they all ended up chatting like they knew each other for ages as hours flew by.  In the end, they invited Rin over for dinner, which he eagerly accepted. Sousuke enjoyed the prospect of spending more time with his old friend; Rin was never long in one place and they had a lot of catching up to do._

_One more thing made Sousuke's lips curve in involuntary smile – he noticed the way Rin looked at her, at the elegant line of her neck, her eyes, her ass, unconsciously revisiting curves of her breasts with his eyes. She was so wrapped up in trying to leave a good impression on her boyfriend’s best friend that she probably didn’t notice Rin’s lingering gazes._

_Sousuke didn’t know if Rin was seeing anybody; he was probably too involved in training and competing to maintain a steady relationship and, a as friend, Sousuke felt a pang of pity for him. It was nice to have somebody to come home to. However, as a man, Sousuke couldn’t help a self-satisfied, inward grin. Finally, he had something that Rin wanted but couldn’t have. No jan-ken-pon bout or a race could win Rin this prize. It made him triumphant, possesive… and horny._

_He entered with a “Tadaima!”, took off his shoes and plumped into a soft couch, relaxing his tired legs. She smiled an “Okaeri!” and turned back to a dish she was preparing on the kitchen counter._

* * *

He was home on time again, straight from the office. I could have hardly complained even if it were otherwise; the compulsory overtime and after work socializing with colleagues was what kept my friends’ husbands and boyfriends away from home till the last train, but there he was, on the couch, stretching his legs on the low table.

I smiled to myself, cutting the vegetables and arranging them in neat piles on the counter; he may wear the aloof macho look but I didn’t even have to hint that I hated being alone in the evenings to make him rearrange his priorities once we had started living together. Just like I didn’t have to say anything about the uniform he kept, the very one which was the first thing that caught my eye the day we met.

I turned to see he was in no hurry to change clothes even now, despite the guest we were expecting and arrangements that needed to be made. In fact, he was sitting there like he had all the time in the world, watching, observing, with the deceitful tranquility of a big cat before a pounce. I knew that look, I felt its intensity on the back of my calves, my thighs, buttocks, shoulders, licking along the line of my spine up to the nape of my neck, absorbing the view and accumulating desire, storing it like a coil. That was his thing – observing.

However, Sousuke’s unmoving teal gaze seemed cold and detached only to those who didn’t know him as well as I did.

I kept my hands busy with the food, shifting my weight slowly and deliberately from one leg to another, displaying the shape of my hips and swaying my shoulders, humming a melody, well aware I was wearing the frilly fuck-me apron he had bought me… for the bedroom.

I gave him another quick glance from behind my shoulder, a ridiculously harmless gesture in any other circumstance, but one which he could not have misread now. And there it was - the coil sprang - I heard him stand up and pace towards me in controlled but purposeful strides that closed in from behind, the tall looming figure suddenly appearing, menacing, exciting, like a shadow of a big fish swimming above me. He paused, breathing deeply, concentrated, taking in my scent. Still accumulating, seeing how much he can take before…

His hands are around my hips, underneath my apron sooner than I expected, but then again, what did I expect? I saw the look he gave me when he came through the door even though he knew he shouldn’t, not today. I knew that look. He started wearing it after we had started fucking, after he got the taste of me and after he learned the topography of my body beneath my clothes, what my skin felt like, what I tasted like.

I didn’t want him to lose that look, ever.

I closed my eyes and smiled, my skin gently prickling as his stubble grazed my neck and hot lips pressed against the skin, just below the hairline, more a seal of ownership, a marking of territory, than a gentle peck.

“Mmmmm, I am kinda busy here, cooking for your friend, remember?” I taunted.

 **“Uh-huh.”** , he grunted absently, disregarding my words. I could have been reading weather forecast for all he cared.

His breath tickled in the best kind of way, making me bite my lip. Are we really going to do this? We are expecting a guest… The feel of his big hands holding me tightly between them, trapped but voluntarily ensnared, made me close my eyes and cherish the feeling. I leaned onto his chest, a welcoming cushion for my shoulder blades as his fingers gently brushed fine hair off the back of my neck.

“Hard day?” I asked soothingly.

**“It’s behind me now.”**

 Sousuke replied stoically and sealed in another kiss, this one more persistent. He was in no mood to chat so I pushed my behind towards him and my smile widened as I sensed his breath catch. Unmistakably, his desire was there, right between my cheeks, panting at the nape of my neck. He gently pushed back, putting more pressure between us, letting me feel how hard he was. He never was a man of many words.

I wriggled my behind playfully but he would not let me toy with him for long. With my ass so soft against him, he pressed his hips forward until he had me trapped between his body and the counter and I couldn’t help gasping in anticipation. I felt his erection clearly, his need to be touched and fondled, the overflowing cup that needed to be drained.

Without a warning, he hooked his fingers into pockets of my simple skirt and pulled it down along with my panties. The garments slid off with a faint rustling sound down my naked thighs. I didn’t protest, in fact I welcomed his warm hands all over me. His palms were leaving hungry marks across my ass as they grabbed and squeezed the exposed skin. I continued the charade of cutting the vegetables in feigned disinterest but he let out a deep grunt of dissatisfaction from behind me.  The next moment his long fingers covered mine, releasing the knife from my grip and raising my hand to his hair. He demanded my undivided attention. I reached behind and playfully caressed his unruly dark tresses, feeling his fingers slowly part my thighs as the other hand pressed my back gently but persistently forward and down on the counter.

He crouched and …oh! His tongue slid between my legs without hesitation, exploring my deep, soft crevice with ardor unrelated to the cool demeanor he displayed until now. Unconsciously, my body started to move in accord with his rhythm, leaning into his mouth when he pressed the sweet spots, twitching when he tickled in just the right way. He knew what I liked, what I needed. He had the upper hand now. I was already dripping wet, the colorless fluid smearing my inner thighs and Sousuke’s cheeks, opening me up, getting me ready. He dug his face deep inside, tantalizing my bulging clit without a pause, without mercy, just to leave me wanting when I was already anticipating another long, thorough, exhilarating lap of his tongue.

“P-police brutality…” I breathed in agony and felt more than heard a rumbled of his snicker from below.

He was toying with me now. I moaned a soft, longing sigh with my cheek pressed against the counter, not wanting the neighbors to hear us through thin walls, but loud enough to spark a fire within him as he grabbed my thighs to hold my writhing body in place, firm against his lips.

I was more than ready.

“We don’t have much time.” I murmured from behind my disheveled, damp hair, trembling with an almost painful throbbing inside of me, a thirst I needed to quench as Sousuke’s tongue retreated, leaving unfinished business behind. I shakily turned, looked him in the eye, then at the kitchen clock and we instantly reached a mutual agreement; I quickly sat up on the counter amid half-cut vegetables and kitchen utensils, scattering them left and right, and started undoing his belt and pants, working with efficiency I didn’t know I possessed until his erection was pulsating in my hand. I squeezed lightly and now it was his turn to groan, a hostage of pleasure and lust, his teal eyes half-closing in spite of his one-track-mind expression.

His hands spread my legs and lifted the frilly apron, pulling me closer to the edge of the counter until the tip of his penis slid across the slick stairway to heaven in my belly. But he didn’t charge in. Instead, he leaned in and pressed a hungry, pushy kiss into my lips, making me taste my salty juices and his hot desire, driving me crazy with his pulsating dick so close yet so far away. I wanted him inside, needed him to fill me up and fuck me hard.

 **“Do you want it?”** he licked my lips and cheeks with a wide sweep of his tongue, like an animal, himself panting with barely controlled urge to thrust his hips forward. It would have been so easy, so natural…

“Yes, yes!” I inhaled his scent and returned his kisses, my voice void of strength, a pleading, desperate whisper as I clawed at his broad back, not caring if I was crumpling or staining his uniform. I tried to wriggle my way closer to him, but his arms, entwined with my thighs, held me in check. I twisted my body in feverish spasms, undoubtedly driving him mad with the blind instinct to devour the served dish before him, my smell and shape attacking his senses, blurring his reason.

He managed to control himself a moment longer before he gave in and penetrated all the way, gasping against my mouth as the feeling that swept over became too intense for maintaining a kiss. Finally, finally he sank into me with a rush of ravaging hunger that could not be reasoned with any longer.

I held my breath and hugged him tightly, sensing the bulging muscles of his back and arms clench and unclench above me. The heaving bulk of his chest and shoulders threatened to tear the uniform, but if Sousuke felt constricted by the fabric, he didn’t let it slow him down.

He was in, deep, but I wanted to be filled with more of him so I sought after his tongue, woke him from stupor, prompted him to start kissing me again. First his hips and then his entire body started moving with a will of their own, fucking me spread-legged on the counter, scattering half-prepared food, spoons, knives and pots all over the floor without giving a damn what the neighbors might think.

We knew we didn’t have the time for skirmishes or games. If we wanted to do this properly, we had to go for it without detours. We have never fucked so hastily and fiercely, like two animals with a single thought in mind, preoccupied with reaching that cliff, that sweet free fall with no return. We squeezed any part of flesh that ventured underneath our fingers, kissed parts of skin that we stumbled upon, drank each other’s sweat and saliva, rushed in and retreated in the search of ecstasy. Our eyes would occasionally meet, unfocused and heavy-lidded, the sight of the other’s flushed, panting face egging us on to use all senses at our disposal to end this unbearable tension between us.

Expectedly, Sousuke’s movements were the first to become hesitant and jerky as he turned down to see if I was also nearing my finish. I gave him a pleading look, my hips still working against his loins, climbing to heaven.

“Please,” I whimpered, working frantically underneath him, pressing my sweet, soft spots against his hardness,  “hold on… just… a little bit…”

Sousuke frowned in effort to delay the fireworks in his belly but the fuse had already been irreversibly lit.

**“Gah… I… cannot…”**

He squeezed through clenched teeth, fresh sweat plastering dark hair to his temples, bringing out the squareness of his jaw and the wires in his taut muscles, making him look irresistibly sexy, pushing me into spasms of an orgasm as I distractedly thought, like many times before, what did I do to deserve such a handsome man.  

He came simultaneously, freed of responsibility to please me, almost choking on a guttural grunt and leaning above me with his palms sprawled on the counter, his heart beating like a jackhammer against my chest.

Catching our breath, we looked at each other wordlessly and conspiratorially smiled to each other like kids that broke into pantry and ate a whole jar of sweet, forbidden marmalade, careless of the telltale mess that screamed of our mischief, not caring about the consequences.

 Then, as if the spell had been broken, we turned our eyes to the kitchen clock in unison.

 **“Fuck.”** Sousuke hissed and we both sprang to our feet.

His uniform was still a crumpled mess when he opened the front door to Rin who arrived mere minutes later with a bottle of wine in his hand.

 **“Um, sorry… we didn’t have the time to cook dinner.”** He stammered, scratching the back of his neck boyishly, **“How ‘bout we eat out tonight. My treat.”**

From behind Sousuke’s broad back, I gave Rin’s inquisitive look the sweetest, most innocent smile I could muster, prudishly tucking a damp lock of hair behind my ear. I still had the frilly apron on.

* * *

_On his way to the hotel, Rin couldn’t stop thinking about the fresh fucked look on Sousuke’s face as he opened the door. Hell, the whole place smelled like sex. And her, the way she couldn’t look Rin properly in the eye until she had a glass of wine with her dinner, the way her perfume couldn’t mask the sweet aroma of recent physical intercourse but, most of all, the way her eyes shone whenever she looked at Sousuke, the chemical reaction between them, the free floating pheromones and tension you could cut with a knife._

_Rin entered his hotel room without bothering with the lights, already with his hand in his pants as he threw himself carelessly on the bed, taking out his painfully constricted penis. The whole evening he was shifting and adjusting, struggling not to show the discomfort of the awkward erection he could not take care of. Finally, he was alone. Finally. With trembling fingers he pulled his shirt up his belly to avoid staining it._

_It was almost an aching, painful experience as he roughly yanked the skin across the tip of his dick couple of times just to start the mechanical reaction, a fire that needed an immediate extinguishing, hot coal in the pit of his abdomen that needed urgent extracting. The floating images of Sousuke fucking her maybe as he was already climbing up the stairs stirred a raging ecstasy in Rin, making him choke on a helpless desire to be in Sousuke’s place, to take her, make her cum and then explode into her again and again._

_The thought of her orgasmic face hit him like a projectile in the gut, driving the air out of his lungs and making him ejaculate with a silent howl, the head thrown back, sharp teeth bared and covered in dripping saliva, his body drained but unsatisfied._

_With the warm, sticky semen slowly puddling into his navel, he rested with the red eyes fixed on the ceiling, staring into nothing. Down in the street a car was passing by, playing ‘I wish that I had Jessie’s girl’ through the open window._

_Rin smiled bitterly at the irony._

THE END

 

 

Yes, ‘Jessie’s girl’ is an actual song by Rick Spriengfield


End file.
